And the Dragon Slept
by MaiaMadness
Summary: The stars twinkled dully on a black sky, as though they were mocking him. Reminding him that he, Draco Malfoy, had failed.' This story is set after the 6th book, telling a tale of Draco Malfoy. So as to spoil nothing, summary is within.


**Author's Note:** I'm not quite certain where this story will lead. I'm more or less making it up as I go. I started it a while back, but for all I know it could be leading nowhere. However, I would be most grateful if you would consider keeping me company along the way. I'm sure it will be an interesting journy.

MaiaMadness

**Summary:** This fanfic is set right at the end of and after the 6th book. Draco failed. Now he and Severus Snape are on the run from both Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. And Draco will have to make a choice. Escapec or fight. And for which side?

* * *

Chapter One 

**_Banished from Sanctuary_**

Severus Snape looked at the sleeping boy in the seat next to him. Himself, he could not possibly have been able to sleep at this point, but it was natural for Draco to be tired after the ordeal he had been through. It had not been easy to get the Death Eaters into the castle, and even less so to lure Dumbledore up to the tower, and his fate. The fool… The damned fool. Well, it was over now. There was no more Dumbledore. No more Hogwarts either, for that matter.

Draco stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming. Severus leaned back in the seat of the muggle taxi. To think he had degraded himself to riding in a muggle vehicle, with a muggle driver. Still, it couldn't be helped. There was nowhere else for them to go now. He had kept his promise; he was still protecting Draco. He had done everything in his power to help and protect him. He wondered where Narcissa was. What would happen to her now that they had left? Would the Dark Lord punish her because Severus took Draco away?

He had made up his mind very quickly. The instance he arrived at the tower, and saw Draco. The instance he understood that Draco could not do it. As he lifted his wand to perform the killing curse over Dumbledore, he had known what he must do. And when the deed was done, he ran with Draco, trying not to waste any time on Harry Potter. As soon as he and Draco were both outside the school grounds, he took Draco by the arm and apparated with him, not to where the Dark Lord was, but to the other side of the country, so that he would not find them.

At first Draco had been angry. The stubborn boy berated Severus for stealing his glory, taking his mission from him. It had taken Severus a long time to talk some sense into him. "Do you think the Dark Lord will welcome you back with open arms?" Severus had said. "Do you think he forgives easily? Draco, if we had gone back to him, he would have tortured and killed you before the eyes of your mother. Hasn't she suffered enough?"

And Draco had looked away, the pain visible on his features, because he knew that Severus was right. Draco had failed.

After their conversation, Severus had proceeded to perform the advanced bit of magic which it takes to remove the Dark Mark.

Severus himself had invented the spell after the Dark Lord's fall, intending to use it on himself. But in when the spell was fully formed he changed his mind. It wouldn't hurt to keep the mark; it was no longer visible. And there was no certainty that his master was truly gone, although it was unlikely that he was still alive. But he had kept it in his head, and remembered it clearly.

It was a painful procedure which left a scar that would never heal (much like the removal of a muggle tattoo) but the Dark Lord would no longer be able to trace them. They would never again be called to his side.

He wished Narcissa was with them. He could have performed the spell on her as well. They could have run away, all three of them. But Draco was first priority. Draco himself did not know how important he was. The Dark Lord didn't know. Even Lucius knew nothing. The secret would forever lie between Severus and Narcissa.

The taxi stopped.

"Here we are, sir. Nearest town, as requested," said the driver. "I took the liberty of taking you all the way to the inn."

"Thank you," said Severus. "Draco, wake up."

Draco stirred and opened his eyes.

"We're here, Draco. You pull that handle to open the door." Severus turned to the driver and pulled out his wand. "How much will that be then?" As the driver turned around, Severus muttered, "Obliviate" and wiped his memory clean of the last half hour. The driver looked blankly at him for a moment.

"Where to, sir?" he asked.

"Oh, nowhere, I changed my mind," said Severus softly and followed Draco out of the car. The driver looked around uncertainly, as if wondering how he had got here in just a few seconds. Then he shrugged and took off down the street. Severus turned to Draco.

"How was your sleep?" he asked. Draco looked up at him. His right hand was covering his left arm where the Dark Mark had been.

"Alright, I suppose," he muttered, letting no emotion seep through his steely eyes. Severus nodded.

"We are going to stay here the rest of the night." He pointed to the inn.

"You mean I'll have to sleep among those filthy muggles?" Draco sneered, his eyes narrowing. "I'd rather sleep among chimeras!"

"You sound like Bellatrix," said Severus quietly. Draco glared at him. "I am afraid we shall have to stay among muggles, shall we have a chance at survival. At least while we're traveling. If we travel far enough, the Dark Lord may not bother looking for us anymore."

Draco looked about to retort, but his glare was exchanged with a rather tired look, and he nodded. Although Severus could still hear him mutter "filthy muggles" under his breath as they entered the inn.

The innkeeper looked them up and down as they entered. It was past midnight and it was clear that he was not used to this late arrivals. Particularly not arrivals dressed in black robes and cloaks.

"What, are you on your way to a carnival or somethin'?" he asked as they stepped up to the counter. He reached out and felt the fabric of Draco's cloak. Draco flinched away.

"Don't touch me you filthy –" he began, but Severus' hand on his shoulder stopped him from completing his sentence.

"Touchy, inne'?" said the innkeeper. "Your son?"

"No," said Severus and left it at that.

The innkeeper nodded. "Right…" he said. "Well, I s'pose you want rooms then? I've got single rooms, double rooms with double bed or two beds, take your pick."

"A double room with two beds," said Severus, his expression cold and unreadable. The innkeeper looked uncomfortable. He looked up at the keys on the wall behind him, as if trying to decide what room to give them. In the end he picked a random key and placed it on the counter.

"That'll be 25 quid then, for one night," he said. "You staying just tonight?"

"Yes," said Severus simply.

"Right, then…" said the innkeeper, looking rather nervous at this point. "Well, then, here's your key, and the room is up the stairs and second to the left. Er… enjoy your stay and that."

Severus unlocked the door to the room. Draco frowned as he stepped inside. The room was dark and murky, and looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. He saw something scurry across the ceiling when the lights were turned off, but he hadn't been able to see what. Probably a spider. Draco didn't mind spiders in the least, however. He chose the bed closest to the window and sat down on it. Severus closed the door as he stepped inside after him, but lingered by the door for a moment. Draco looked out the window up at the stars, and wondered vaguely if they were the same stars as the ones he saw from his room at Malfoy Manor, or his dormitory at Hogwarts. He was deeply surprised at how much it saddened him that he would never go back there. Even the thought of never arguing with Potter again was somewhat sad to him. He supposed it was a part of his old life, and that was a life he would never go back to again. Everything had changed now.

Severus eyed Draco for a while before he spoke.

"Draco…" he began.

"It's nothing," said Draco. He looked at his old teacher. "Do you think we'll live? If the Dark Lord wins, will we be able to keep hiding?"

Severus took a deep breath. He saw no point in lying to the boy. "No, Draco," he said softly. "Probably not. We have deserted him. If he wins, he will find us and dispose of us. All we can do is hope that the Order will win. It won't be a muggle-free world, but at least we'll live. And if your mother is still alive then…" he trailed off.

Draco turned his face back to the window. He kept his gaze rock-hard and steady. The stars twinkled dully on a black sky, as though they were mocking him. Reminding him that he, Draco Malfoy, had failed. He had failed and now he would have to pay.

And miles and miles away, another boy was gazing at the same tars, thinking the same thing.


End file.
